A Voice Over Packet (VOP) network may communicate voice information, such as from a telephone call, over a packet network. Typically, a VOP call is very sensitive to network latency. Therefore, completing a VOP call over a public network, such as the Internet, may result in poor voice quality. Consequently, there may be need for improvements in completing a VOP call in a device or network.